


31 days of AoKaga

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For AoKaga month I do 1-sentence challenge and here I'll be posting them weekly. Various themes and ratings. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains the list of prompts.

1 ready  
2 fighting  
3 kettle  
4 bent  
5 primitive  
6 peak  
7 weasel  
8 moral  
9 sweating  
10 marker  
11 annoyance  
12 notifying  
13 people  
14 heart  
15 incident  
16 evidence  
17 police  
18 laziness  
19 variance  
20 equality  
21 share  
22 disposition  
23 offspring  
24 saying  
25 tackling  
26 unit  
27 spectrum  
28 pale  
29 sock  
30 quota  
31 packing


	2. Week #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First three days of AoKaga month.

**Day #1**

"Are you ready?" asks Kagami and, before Aomine can do anything more than nod, he opens the door to the living room where his parents are sitting, his hand shaking nervously, yet holding Aomine’s palm tight.

 

**Day #2**

Fighting with fists more often than with words is normal for them - it isn’t healthy, but they wouldn’t change it even if they could.

 

**Day #3**

Aomine always says he bought that adorable kettle with sunflowers on it just because Satsuki liked it; Kagami would believe him if only Aomine didn’t know that sunflowers are Kagami’s favorite flowers.


	3. Week #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second week of AoKaga month.

**Day #4**

Kagami bent over their table, looking at Aomine with eyes smoldering with lust is a sight Aomine will never get tired of looking at.

 

**Day #5**

Anyone who thinks their relationship is primitive, only basketball and food, has to be blind to not notice the way their hands brush against each other when they walk, how their knees touch when they sit next to each other, how they look at each other like the other one was the best thing in the world - honestly, there is nothing primitive about their relationship at all.

 

**Day #6**

For a long time being at the peak of his basketball talent, being at the top was dark and lonely, but now Aomine’s world is dominated by shades of red and a bright smile and he often thinks waiting so long is worth the happiness he has now.

 

**Day #7**

It’s frustrating how Aomine’s kisses always make Kagami stop doing stupid (in Aomine’s opinion) stuff like homework and focus on him, but they fail to work every time Daiki tries to weasel out of doing his part of housework.

 

**Day #8**

It makes Kagami’s heart clench in happiness when he realizes that almost every moral of Aomine’s quickly made-up bedtime stories for their children is “never stop waiting because the person you need the most is going to appear in your life one day”.

 

**Day #9**

They’re tired, sweating and stinking after playing for few hours, yet their first kiss is the sweetest thing in the world.

 

**Day #10**

After trying to wash off whiskers - drawn with a marker - from his face for hours Kagami knows why Kuroko told him to not go to sleep before Aomine do it - Kagami simply didn’t suspect his boyfriend, when drunk, would turn into a prankster.


	4. Week #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third week of AoKaga month.

**Day #11**

Much to Kagami’s annoyance Himuro and Alex just can’t stop themselves from telling Aomine all embarrassing stories from his childhood and Kagami decides it’s the highest time to ask Momoi and Kuroko about every trouble his boyfriend has ever caused.

**Day #12**

Every time one of them leaves the city even for one day they keep notifying each other about the smallest, the most insignificant things - it’s their own way to say “I miss you”.

**Day #13**

When they are together both of them - although they wouldn’t admit it - think they don’t need other people at all.

**Day #14**

Pressing an ice-bag to his swollen cheek, Kise thinks it wasn’t the best idea to tease Kagami about drawing a heart in his calendar on 31st August - well, at least he could witness the first moment in Aomine’s life when he was too embarrassed to say anything.

**Day #15**

Even so many years after that incident at the gas station during Aomine’s shift, Kagami wakes up in the middle of a night to check if his lover is safe, lying next to him and not in a hospital bed with wounds from bullets and knives decorating his body.

**Day #16**

Aomine always is much in evidence, drawing everyone’s attention to himself, but since he always makes sure that everyone knows he’s with Kagami and Kagami only, his lover doesn’t mind it.

**Day #17**

Aomine would be a bit embarrassed by how the sheer sight of Kagami managed to arouse him if not the fact that Kagami, who is twirling silver handcuffs casually on his finger with a very predatory expression on his face, dressed in a police uniform with short skirt barely covering his ass and leather, thigh-high boots is the hottest thing on this planet.


	5. Week #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fourth week of AoKaga month.

**Day #18**

Between Murasakibara and Aomine Kagami can’t choose which one is the epitome of laziness but from Himuro he knows that Murasakibara at least does the dishes when all of them are dirty, not borrows clean ones from their neighbors.

**Day#19**

Doing dishes the next day instead of right after a meal is at variance with what Kagami is used to do but one Aomine’s smile and his “Come here and let’s watch something together” are enough for Kagami to do all housework ‘later’.

**Day #20**

If Aomine thinks that putting a sign of equality on the list with housework between columns ‘Kagami’ (with a lot of chores) and ‘Aomine’ (with only two chores) somehow makes everything fair then he’s dead wrong.

**Day #21**

Kagami knew he shouldn’t share his clothes with Aomine so often - now, after he got all of them back, everyone thinks it’s him who borrows clothes from Aomine.

**Day #22**

No-one would say that Aomine has a cheerful disposition yet, when he plays basketball, for Kagami he’s the most happy person in the world.

**Day #23**

Their first pet is a small, black kitty with a white patch on its tail - one of offspring of Kagami neighbor’s cat - and despite pleas and threats the kitty refuses to sleep anywhere else than with Aomine and Kagami in their bed.

**Day #24**

As much as he doesn’t really like to talk Aomine wouldn’t mind saying ‘Taiga, Taiga, Taiga’ without end.


	6. Week #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fifth (and the last) week of AoKaga month.

Day #25

Kagami decided to buy for Aomine's birthday tackling for safe skateboard, swearing to himself that better Aomine doesn’t destroy anything too soon - who would know that Aomine’s new hobby would be so expensive?

Day #26

In the end assembling the new chest of drawers for their bedroom was fun even if every unit looked like it could be conjoint with any other and it took them a few hours to finish - next time Kagami will make Aomine swallow his pride and check a manual first.

Day #27

Momoi from time to time thought, sadly, about Aomine as spectrum, separate colors of light as if lighter colors symbolized time when he was happy and darker when he lost almost everything or, more often, as if they were broken pieces of him but now she doesn’t think that anymore - Aomine, her brother (not by blood but surely not less worthy of this title) found his own prism, Kagami, to put all of those pieces together and it makes her happy almost as much as Tetsu-kun’s kisses.

Day #28

Aomine was in the bathroom when his cellphone rang and he saw in the mirror in front of him how his skin became pale and eyes went wide when the person on the other side of the line informed him that Kagami had got hurt in fire.

Day #29

This isn’t something Aomine is going to ever admit but when he went to Kagami on Christmas Eve and he saw that between socks with candies for Seirin team members there was also a blue sock with sweets and the new photobook of Mai-chan for him, he fell in love with Kagami a little more.

Day #30

Dodging before another object flying in his direction, Kagami curses Aomine under his breath and himself for agreeing to his stupid boyfriend’s plan - apparently catching Aomine and Kagami making out in one guests rooms at Akashi’s graduation party used Akashi’s patience quota for today and if they survive Kagami will definitely kill Aomine.

Day #31

Kagami has never liked packing and doing that always takes him a lot time because packing means he’ll have to unpack his bags later but this time he packs all his belongings in a record time - he and Aomine are finally moving into a new house, together, and Kagami is so happy he would pack even all of Aomine’s things.


End file.
